


you came out of the blue (or was it a blue-gray?)

by laurenswriting



Series: up and down and in the middle [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Meetings, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Meet-Cute, also they're only a year apart here whoops, eliott just wants to talk to the cute boy on the stairs, lucas is a precious lil first year, more adventures on the hogwarts staircases (aka the running theme in this series), ravenclaw!eliott, slytherin!lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenswriting/pseuds/laurenswriting
Summary: "what's your name?"or: september of first year, heading to charms. it's the first day of classes, and lucas is already late and a little lost.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: up and down and in the middle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682005
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	you came out of the blue (or was it a blue-gray?)

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends!!! 
> 
> another part to this lil hogwarts au :))))) you don't need to read the previous part to understand this one, since this is a non-linear series, but feel free to check that one out, too ♥
> 
> title from "good morning" by eden 
> 
> enjoy!!! ♥

Lucas pulls his robes tighter around him as he starts the long walk upstairs from the Slytherin common room. The cloak is a little too big on him, a secondhand find his mama managed to track down in Diagon Alley, and it’s a bit roomy up top, too much space for his 11-year-old shoulders to fill. She’d tried to tailor it to Lucas more, but there’s only so much a needle and thread could do without being aided by magic. 

He glances down at his schedule to check his classes again and make sure Charms is still in that first slot. He doesn’t _think_ anyone would’ve jinxed the parchment overnight, but Imane had heard from her brother who had heard from some Hufflepuff who had heard from another friend who had overheard some third-years whispering about playing a prank on the first-years today. 

And Lucas doesn’t need a prank right now, he really doesn't. He’s got enough going on this morning already. He’d accidentally slept in late and missed breakfast in the Great Hall, and when he woke up, Imane had already left and she had _promised_ him that they could walk to class together. She said her brother, Idriss, had made her a map with all of the classrooms so that she wouldn’t get lost on the first day, and Lucas was kind of counting on her to guide them for at least the first week. Lucas _needs_ that map!

He makes his way out of the dungeons to find the hallways just a little too empty. He glances down to check his watch: he’s nearly late! 

Lucas starts running, robe fluttering out behind him and bag bouncing against his back as he dashes around corners and pushes past older students walking leisurely, and the confidence in their movements is envy-inducing. 

By some miracle, Lucas makes it to the Grand Staircase and dashes up the first flight he sees, trusting that it’ll get him where he needs to go. Imane said Charms was on the third floor, right? 

He takes the steps two at a time, nearly tripping over his robe as he goes. He’s on his final staircase, the door to the third floor in sight, when all of a sudden he gets thrown to the side, sending him stumbling into the handrail. _Ouch._ Falling against the stone, Lucas looks up and sees the world turning on its axis.

“Are you okay?” someone asks, and Lucas stares with panic-stricken eyes at the boy who has somehow appeared in front of him. He’s got sandy hair, robes accented with blue and eyes to match, and Lucas may be a little slouched over but he can tell this boy is _tall._

“What’s happening?” he squeaks out, clutching the stone behind him as the staircase jerks. 

The boy furrows his brow. “The stairs are moving, of course.”

The stairs _move?_ The prefect from last night hadn’t mentioned that! Bloody hell, how’s he supposed to get to class now?

“ _Merlin’s beard,_ ” Lucas whispers, wide-eyed and slumping against the stairs as they continue on their new path. 

The boy chuckles and holds out a hand to Lucas, which he promptly takes and lets himself be pulled up to his feet. (The boy is even taller than Lucas had thought he was. Definitely older, maybe a third-year? And hopefully not one of the ones playing pranks, because now he’s seeing Lucas’ ill-fitting robes and messy hair and Lucas has never felt more like a target.)

“Where are you headed?” the boy asks, keeping a hand on Lucas’ shoulder to steady him as the staircase slams into place. 

“Ch-Charms.”

“Room 2E?” Lucas nods. “Oh, this worked in your favor, then. You were headed to the old Forbidden Wing, actually. 2E will be the second room on your left,” he notes, nodding to the door at the end of the staircase. “You’ll be in class in no time.”

“Really?” The boy nods, and a weight lifts itself off Lucas' shoulders. He won’t be late after all! 

“Thank you,” he mutters, shooting the boy a grateful smile before hefting his backpack over one shoulder and dashing up the stairs. 

“Hey, wait!” Lucas turns to find the boy on the same stair he was before, staring at him expectantly. “What’s your name?”

Lucas' breath catches in his chest, a thrill running up his spine as his lips part in surprise. _Does he want to be friends?_ “Lucas,” he answers. The boy’s light eyes sparkle when Lucas says it, picking up on the soft vowel, the slight accent underneath.

“Are you French?” he asks, and it builds a smile along his lips that sends heat across Lucas’ cheeks. 

“Yeah,” he answers. “But my family lives in London now.”

The boy gasps, smile somehow growing even brighter. “Me, too!” His excitement shines, and he bounces up on his toes with the force of it. A rush of… _something_ …sends Lucas’ heart beating fast. “Or, er, _moi aussi,_ I guess.” 

Lucas beams. Merlin, it feels good to hear French again. “And you are?” he asks, going down a step to get just a little closer again. 

“Eliott. I’m a second-year.”

So he _is_ older. A wave of intimidation crashes on Lucas' shoulders, and he feels himself shrink underneath his shabby robes. “Oh, I’m a —”

“First year,” Eliott finishes with a laugh. “I figured.”

Lucas bites his lip, embarrassed, and nods over to the third floor corridor behind him. “Well, I’d better get to class.”

“O-Oh, uh, yeah," Eliott stammers, giving his head a little shake and reaching up to clutch at his backpack strap. "Me, too.”

There’s a moment where they just stare at each other, identical smiles on their faces, and another weird thrill of that _something_ clasps Lucas' heart. 

“ _À bientôt,_ Lucas,” Eliott says, waving once as he turns to find his new staircase. 

“ _À bientôt,_ ” Lucas whispers after him. 

Lucas thinks he’s really going to like Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked this one and that it brightened your day a bit ♥ 
> 
> don't forget to drop a kudos or comment!!! and lmk if you want more of this au!!! 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [here](https://tawmlinsun.tumblr.com) and the ficpost is [here](https://tawmlinsun.tumblr.com/post/613049339176239104)
> 
> stay safe out there, y'all. ♥♥♥♥


End file.
